degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Pretty Little Wiki Liars-Pilot
Well here it is the Pilot episode to Pretty Little WIki Liars! Enjoy BACKSTORY: 5 years ago on a cold Winter's night, best friends JOANNA, DOROTHY, KELLY, and SARAH TOP were hanging out with their other best friend DANI. Dani was the queen bee but she was also very sweet and kind, unlike the girls. She was also dating, JAKE at the time. But, that night after the girls had fallen asleep, DANI left the house to go get some more food, but never came back. Her car was found abadoned in the river with traces of blood on the seats, but no sign of Dani. Jake, being the last person to see her, was a key suspect in the investigation until a blood stained shirt belonging to Dani was found in her room, He was immediately arrested and taken to a juvenile hall. The girls then split up after embarrassment. Joanna became popular, Kelly became a social reject, Sarah became promiscious, and Dorothy split up to find herself. But 5 years later, Dani's body was found...buried in Joanna's backyard leading to confrontations, suspisions, lies, deciet, lust, and a finale that will leave everyone shocked. Wiki Prep Library DOROTHY and MURPHY are at a table dicussing fashion and reading magazines. MURPH: So did you here about Joanna? DOROTHY: No what? MURPH: They found Dani's body in her backyard. DOROTHY: What? Wha-I-I can't believe it. MURPH: I know, right? I always knew she was a cold stone bitch but capable of murder, OMG! DORORHY: We don't know if she did. MURPH: Honey, it's pretty obvious. DOROTHY: We don't know that. MURPH: OMG, am I detecting some sort of defending of her. DOROTHY: No, no just no. Let's just drop it. I really don't care about Joanna anymore. MURPH: Well she cares about you because bitch is walking this way. JOANNA walks up to the table. JOANNA: I need to talk to you. DOROTHY: Why? JOANNA: I just do now come with me. DOR and JO get up and walk out. Wiki Prep Boiler Room SARAH pushes SCOTT to the wall and furiously makes out with him. SCOTT: Are you sure we should be doing this right now? Isn't it kinda risky? What if Jo comes? SARAH: Who cares, she's not. Now shut up and let's get to it. They continue making out and begin removing clothing when a bang is heard at the door. JOANNA: Sarah TOP I know you're in there. SARAH (to Scott): Not. A. Word. SARAH: What the hell do you want? JOANNA: I need to talk to you meet me at the courtyard. SARAH: Fine! JO presumably walks away. SCOTT: That was too close. SARAH: Eh, don't sweat it. Ain't no bitch gonna try me. SCOTT: Call me? SARAH: I will. SCOTT and Sarah kiss and she secretly leaves the room. Wiki Prep Receiving Area KELLY and TORI are with MEG and ANNIE smoking on the dock when Jo and Dor walk up. JOANNA: Kelly, I need you to come with me. I need to talk to you. KELLY: Really?? You need me. You honestly expect me to talk to you after what you did. JOANNA: Look, Kel, I don't feel like having this conversation with you but we need to talk about something else. TORI: I wouldn't trust her, Kel. ANNIE: Me neither. Nothing but a spoiled rich bitch. JOANNA: OK, rejects. You're time to talk it DONE. Goodbye! MEG: Whatever. KELLY: I'll give you 5 minutes. JOANNA: Thank you. Wiki Prep Courtyard The girls are all standing together when Jo gets out her phone and reads a text message JO: "How was it like. To know that bitch was buried in your yard like trash. I put it there but no one will ever know. They will only think you put it there. Nice try bitch, but I won-A." That's what it said KELLY: Oh my god. SARAH: Who would send something like that? Sarah's phone rings. She drops it in sheer anguish and then reads the message DOR: What does it say? SARAH: "Slut. Whore. Tramp. Some of your nicknames darling. Well, I know a little bit more. I know who you're screwing. Better keep your mouth, and your legs closed, bitch-A." KELLY: Ok, this is getting... Kel's phone rings and she reads the message. KELLY: "Kelly Kelly what a bad girl you've become. Darling you must clean up. Oh, but then again there is a reason Joanna kicked you out and ruined your reputation. Haha-A." JO: Ok, I'm getting scared. Dor's phone rings and she reads the message DOR: "I'm watching you all right now. I hope you enjoy my messages. You'll get alot more of them. Ta ta for now. And Dor, be a dear and don't let your secret get out. I know, doll, I know. But my mouth only stays closed for so long.-A" JO: What are we gonna do? KELLY: We have to tell someone. DOR: No! We can't. SARAH: I think the best thing for us to do is to stick together. The girls look at each other and hold hands. NEXT TIME ON PLWL: DOR: What do you remember about that night? KELLY: It's so hard to understand ANNOUNCER: Liasons are formed MURPHY: You're ditching me again!? DOR: It's important ANNOUNCER: And you won't believe the shocker JO: I wanna talk with Jake. SARAH: That guy is crazy, no! JAKE: So, the queen has returned to visit me. How smashing. ANNOUNCER: And get ready for a shocking twist KELLY: Do you remember what Dani did to Jessy? JESSY: She ruined my life! I'm glad she's dead. Category:Blog posts